You will be mine
by Blair Widows 608
Summary: A girl watches the triple s decisive concert and falls for Nagi. The thing that makes her different? She's willing to do anything for him. Even kill. GORE.
1. OCs

**A/N: Sakura here! I hope you will like it. This is only the OCs that will be in the story. I'll upload the first chapter tomorrow when I finish editing. So, here you go!**

Angelia Abks-

Age: 15

Personality: A Yandere

Company: ...

Sibling(s): Kinda Ittoki Otoya(It's complicated)

Role: Main Character

Jade Mikaze-

Age: 14

Personality: Typical Main charater's BF

Company: None.

Sibling(s): Ai Mikaze(dont ask)

Role: Best freind

Blair Widow-

Age: 12

Personality: Creepy, but cute

Company: None.

Sibling(s): None.

Role: Witch

Rin Nanami-

Age: 16

Personality: Cute, Forgetful, Klutzy

Company: Raging Entetainment

Sibling(s): Haruka Nanami

Role: HEAVENS's composer

Elanna Otori-

Age: 14

Personality: Crazy/Insane, Murderous

Company: Raging Entertainment

Sibling(s): Eiji, Eiichi

Role: Idol

Sakura Mikado-

Age: 14

Personality: Confedent, Caring

Company: Raging Entertainment

Sibling(s): Nagi Mikado

Role: Idol/Composer


	2. He Will Be Mine

**A/N:This is the first chapter Here you go!**

Angelia's POV

"A-Amazing!" I stared awed at the video. "I know, right?" Jade said as she looked at my face and laughed a bit. "..." I couldn't say anything. How could I? Jade turned back to watch. Oh! I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? See, I'm new at this 'feeling' thing. I grew up in an orphanage. I was adopted by Ittoki Otoya. He was the only person that came close to being a 'friend' to me. I was 3 years younger than him, and he really like my company. So when he got his own house he let me live with him. But, despite being Ittoki's friend, I was completely dead inside. Even when I met Jade I stayed dead. Huh? Who's Jade? She's an android. But even so, she's really emotional. Her creator? She never told me his name, but she calls him her uncle. Oh! But she does have a sibling. His name is Ai, you may have heard of him. He's...nice. He just... kinda reminds me of myself. Dead inside, emotionless, but still desires something that we don't know. ... Anyway, today was the Triple S decisive concert. Jade demanded that I watch it with her. But... "A-Amazing!" During HEAVENS's proformance I found my self captivated by one member in particular. He had light salmon-pink hair and grayish eyes. "Hey Jade?" She looked over at me. "Yeah?" I kept my eyes on the screen not wanting to miss a second of it. "Who's the one with the light salmon-pink hair and grayish eyes?" She smiled. "I beleive that's Nagi Mikado." Then she smirked, leaned towards me and asked teasingly. "Why? Do you like him?" I didn't answer. Do I? Yes...and I swear he will be mine.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out when I finish it! ^^**


	3. Black Out

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! n I've been working on other fanfiction and also my school work is piling up on top of that! But! I finally did it! Please enjoy! And if you have any suggestions for improvements I could make in the future please put it in a review or PM me! ^^ Anyways, On with the story!**

The next few month I learned as much as I could about him. I even asked Jade, Ai, and Ittoki about him. And after I learned a lot, I couldn't find anything. Until one day at school. "Take a seat class. Today we have a new student." I looked towards the door only to stare. The light salmon-pink hair and grayish eyes...no, it couldn't b-"Eveyone say hi to your new classmate, Nagi Mikado." I couldn't comprehend how ironic this situation was. This has to be fate. "Nagi, you can sit there, next to Blair." Nagi followed her order and sat down next to Blair, who looked up at him quietly then slowly looked back down at the book she was reading. "Now!" The teacher said. "I hope you'll all make him feel welcome. Anyway, today we're..." she continued to talk but I didn't listen. I was just gazing at Nagi. Until, "Okay! Tomorrow projects are due. So make sure you don't forget them. Oh, but, Nagi you don't have to worry about that. Well, class over!" The rest of the day I just gazed at Nagi. Until after school. I wasn't in a club. So, I followed Nagi from a ways away. Nagi looked over his shoulder a couple times. But just brushed it off. Until he looked back by the bottom of the stairwell. I didn't have a place to hide so I just acted like I was walking down the stairs as normally as I could. He blinked a couple times before speaking. "Hey, you're from my class right?" I nodded. "What's your name?" He smiled at me. I felt like my heart was gonna stop. "...A-Angelia..." I said meekly. He smiled wider. "Angelia? Cute name!" It's official, my hearts gonna stop. "But..." He turned towards me and made a pose that looked cute and thoughtful. "...how about 'Angel' for short?" He smiled again. That was it. I lost my balance and fell and blacked out.


End file.
